


Без чего он не хочет быть

by Turmalin



Category: Star Trek, Лабиринты Ехо - Макс Фрай | The Labyrinths of Echo - Max Frei
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin
Summary: о том, как сталкиваются вселенные
Relationships: Спок / Сотофа
Kudos: 1





	Без чего он не хочет быть

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChajnayaChashka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/gifts).



**Без чего он не хочет быть**  
Каноны: "Лабиринты Ехо" Макса Фрая (после окончания Войны Орденов, но до начала оранжевой серии) и Стар Трек: TOS (первая пятилетняя миссия под командованием Кирка)  
Персонажи: Сотофа / Спок  
Категория: гет  
Жанр: драма, романс, кроссовер  
Рейтинг: PG  
Размер: 452 слова  
Краткое содержание: о том, как сталкиваются вселенные  
Написано для ЧайнаяЧашка (в 2014 году)

Вернувшись из Университета, с очередной открытой лекции, Спок заглядывает в мой кабинет, чтобы поздороваться, а затем идет в библиотеку. Как и всегда.  
Сквозь полупрозрачный полог, отделяющий кабинет от библиотеки, я вижу, как он снимает тюрбан, приглаживает волосы, некоторое время стоит у окна и смотрит на тихий сад, сцепив руки за спиной, а затем берет недочитанную вчера книгу и усаживается с ней в кресло.  
  
Он -- самое странное из всего, что произошло в моей жизни.  
В принципе, с нами не случается ничего, чему невозможно было бы найти разумное объяснение, но его появление из ниоткуда посреди моей гостиной чихать хотело на разумные объяснения.  
Конечно, нет ничего необычного в том, что маги порой пользуются Темным Путем, чтобы просто забежать в гости к друзьям. Правда, в таких случаях о своем появлении предупреждают заранее. Правда, в Иафах невозможно "просто забежать". Правда, этот гость не был магом.  
С тех пор он рассказал мне о своем мире, "галактических крейсерах" и "транспортаторах" достаточно, чтобы я понимала их способы путешествовать, но в тот вечер я еще не имела об этом никакого представления.  
  
Прошло полдюжины лет. Он не смог вернуться в свой мир или передать туда весточку о себе, но, по крайней мере, спокойно говорит об этом.  
Все, с кем я могла поделиться правдивой историей его появления в моей жизни, пытаются оставлять ему поменьше времени на размышления. Джуффин сразу вцепился в него -- по привычке заботиться об образовании всех вокруг, -- научил разным глупостям и уже водил на Темную Сторону. Маба любит с ним "потеоретизировать", что бы они ни имели в виду, говоря так. А с Шурфом они впиваются друг в друга намертво каждый раз, когда у них есть время, а потом расстаются, довольные собой и друг другом, и переваривают информацию.  
  
Мое время -- вечера. После ужина мы выходим на террасу, если тепло, или просто садимся у окна, и рассказываем друг другу о произошедшем за день, об интересном и надоевшем, о планах, мечтах и воспоминаниях.  
А потом я желаю ему спокойной ночи и ухожу в спальню. Скидываю лоохи вместе с маской леди Сотофы Ханемер, на которой морщинками написаны все прожитые ею годы и каждая из мудрых мыслей, распускаю волосы и забираюсь под одеяло. Он приходит через полчаса. И мы больше не разговариваем.  
  
Все, что он делает, он делает с абсолютной сосредоточенностью. Любое движение точно выверено и количество вдохов отмерено и записано. Я даже боюсь, что как-нибудь утром пойму, что ночью он провалился в Хумгат прямо из моей постели, а его мир просто втянул его обратно в свои жадные пространства -- и я больше никогда не увижу его.  
В Иафахе это невозможно, конечно. Но не с его упрямством и не с его жаждой вернуться.  
Мы никогда этого не обсуждаем, но, видимо, есть там, в его мире, что-то, без чего он не хочет быть.


End file.
